All Things Must Pass
by mmmh-Hot-Sauce
Summary: Willow try's to prepare a special Christmas for Tara but as usual, things go awry.  Fic Challenge.  All feedback is welcome!


Title: A Special Christmas of Sorts  
>Author: Vanessa<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Disclaimer: All characters of the show Buffy belong to Mutant Enemy.<br>Summary: Willow try's to prepare a special Christmas for Tara but as usual, things go awry.

The sound of thudding footsteps down the staircase woke her from her Willow filled dreams with a start, but the thought that it was Christmas morning and she didn't have to be anywhere lolled her back to sleep.

Downstairs, Willow ran around the foyer, living room, kitchen, and dining room frantically as if her head was on fire. On her second lap around the living room, Buffy finally looked up from her reclined position on the couch, raising one eyelid to peer at what the redhead was up to.

"Will, calm down a little." Buffy said sternly. "You're making me dizzy without even looking at you."

"I can't Buff," Willow said frantically as she bent down in front of the fire place, repeatedly hitting a match against the scratch pad on the box. "I still have so much to prepare before Tara wakes up. And… and while keeping a constant eye on Maggie it's nearly impossible." Finally lighting the match she gently placed it into the fire pit, strategically lighting certain parts of the deraflame logs.

"How about I watch Maggie?" Buffy said helpfully as she scooted off of the couch. "That way you can go finish your little surprise … and I don't windup with burnt brunch." She gave the redhead a cheeky grin before sauntering off to the dining room to find her niece.

"Thanks Buffy!" Willow hollered after the retreating blonde before clamping her hands over her mouth, looking sheepishly up the staircase to see if she might have awoken her slumbering wife.

"Uh huh," Buffy grunted from the room over as she fussed over her sleeping niece who was sucking profusely on her left thumb. Her right hand wrapped tightly around a raggedy stuff animal that at one point in time might have looked like a lamb. Tucking the blue blanket that was at the bottom of the crib over the sleeping child, Buffy ran her hand along her gently rising and falling back before exiting the room.  
>"She's passed out," Buffy said with a smile. "And of course Lambert the Lamb's at her side getting choked to death."<p>

"Ah, good ol' Lambert," Willow said with a smile as she looked up from where she was crouched under the Christmas tree, making minor arrangement on how the presents are positioned.

"What's with the big candy cane stripped stocking?" Buffy asked quizzically as she nodded to the oversized stocking laying on the floor besides the redhead.

"It's for the gift you helped me pick out the other day," Willow said bewildered. "Remember. I was going to present it with Maggie in the stocking."

"Oh right," Buffy said, a faraway look in her eyes. "That was cute."

"Yeah I know," Willow said absentmindedly, as she continued to position the stocking to her liking. "That's why I thought of it."

"Ouch Rosenberg. Ouch." Buffy said, grabbing playfully at her heart.

"Alright, I'm all set here." Willow said as she stood up, whipping her hands self-consciously on her pants. "Time to set the table.

Having decided the night before what china she wanted to use for their meal, Willow was planning on heading for the cabinet right above the refrigerator. Entering the semi cluttered kitchen, she b-lined for the refrigerator, stepping counterclockwise around the island counter.

"Mommy!" came a shrill little voice, followed by the sound of a tiny hand slapping something wet.

Looking down at the ground, her eyes widen as she took in the sight of her vibrant grey-eyed child slapping playfully at a bowl of cubed butter, the sticky substance that escaped the bowl now matted to her bare skin and cherry red hair.

"Maggie? How the …" Turning quickly on her heals, she shouted out the doorway for her best friend, not paying any heed to her sleeping wife upstairs.

"What? What?" Buffy asked frantically as she skidded into the kitchen on her sock clad feet. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Willow asked incredulously as she pointed down to her thirteen month old daughter who was happily playing with the quickly melting butter as if it was play-duh. "I thought you were watching her."

"I was watching her. I mean, I am watching her," Buffy corrected quickly. "But … but she was sleeping. Death grip on Lambert remember?"

"Whatever. I don't have time for this," Willow said briskly as she stepped around her squealing child. "Just keep an eye on her. And make sure she doesn't eat too much butter."

"Shouldn't I just take the butter from here?" Buffy asked as she lent down, ready to extract the Tupperware bowl from her niece's greasy little fingers.

"Don't!" Willow said quickly from in front of the fridge, turning around in time to stop Buffy's actions. "Don't, because if you do she'll cry. And if she cry's she'll wake up Tara. And if she wakes up Tara I'm going to be pissed."

"Check," Buffy said slowly, retracting her hand from around the bowl. "No taking of the butter."

"Okay. Okay," Willow said repeatedly to herself as she stepped around her daughter again, her arms piled high with sparkling white dishes. "Mommy's going to be right back Maggie. Buff, I'm just gonna set the table."

"Okay, you have fun with that Wilster," Buffy said as she leaned against the doorframe, her arms folded across her chest as she watched her niece joyously play. "Maggie and I are just gonna keep destroying your butter."

"Yeah, keep laughing." Willow said as she walked by the blonde. "That was all the butter I had left. I guess a certain someone's not getting any sugar cookies after all."

"What?" Buffy said in disbelief, her eyes growing wide. "Ugh! It looks like Maggie Mayhem strikes again."  
>After a few minutes of watching the redheaded bundle of energy splatter melted butter all over the floor, Buffy crossed from the threshold of the kitchen doorway to the cluster covered counter, opening one of the cupboards and removing two purple coffee mugs.<p>

Reaching over a few glass dishes with dried food pasted on and a couple of empty cracked egg shells, she switched on the coffee pot, preparing to sooth her friends frazzled nerves with a nice cup of steaming hot Joe.

"Buffy, what the hell!" Willow yelled again.

"What, I didn't do anything," Buffy said automatically, still facing the cabinets. Turning around slowly, one of the purple mugs in hand, "Besides she's right there…oh."

On the floor Maggie sat in the same spot as before, playing just as eagerly with the butter as she had been, but this time she was accompanied by a new friend. Next to her sat a black and white Pit Bull mix puppy who was licking hastily at the toddlers face, lapping up all the splattered butter.

"No. No. That's impossible," Buffy said in disbelief, shaking her head back and forth. "He was locked in the crate over there. I… I put him there this morning!" Placing the mug back down on the counter, she walked to the far end of the kitchen to where the small crate was placed. "See it's …" She looked at the metal crate that was covered in tiny buttery hand prints. " … been open. Will I'm so sorry. I turned my back for a second to fix us a cup of coffee. She.. She… she's like freaking Houdini!"

"It's fine. It's fine," She repeated to herself like a mantra. "I can fix this. He's not that dirty, I'll just give him a quick bath with Maggie."

"See, problem solved," Buffy said enthusiastically, giving her best friend two thumbs up and an over the top cheesy smile. "A quick bath and you'll have a squeaky clean Maggie and puppy."

"Poop-pee!" Maggie squealed happily as she pulled her hand out of the bowl, plopping her hand on the dog's head, smooshing margarine into the puppy's shiny fur coat.

"Hey look on the bright side," Buffy said optimistically as she backed up a few steps from the steaming redhead. "she's already teaching the dog commands."

"If I knew it wouldn't wake Tara up and my child wouldn't be running around repeating everything I say to the neighboring kids like a parrot, I would totally have some choice words for you!" Her hands shook uncontrollably at her side as she watched her daughter cover her wife's Christmas present in even more butter.

"I'm going to go start the bath. Please, for the love of all things holy and anything you cherish, please, watch them."

"I will," Buffy promised while using all her self-control to restrain herself from saluting the redhead. "Okay, tiny mini little red, you sit right there and don't move. And I'm going to grab something to eat out of the fridge. Deal?" As a response, she was greeted with a squeal of glee as Maggie brought a tiny fist full of butter to her mouth. Licking around her tiny digits, burst of laughter shook her slender frame as the Pit Bull puppy tried licking the butter from her hand as well. "Ah, well ain't that a Kodak moment."

Turning around, she walked backwards to the fridge, keeping a watchful eye on the trouble making toddler and her new playmate. Bumping into the refrigerator, she spun around quickly, flinging the door open and examining the contents of the shelf for something to eat. "Ooh Pita bread!" She said excitedly as she removed the brown Frisbee like item.

Perking up at the sound of food, Maggie twisted around on the slippery tiled floor. Extending her hands out at her aunt and making grabbing hands, "Xita!" She shouted excitedly.

"No, this is pita bread." Buffy corrected sweetly, kicking the fridge door close with her foot. Walking back over to the wriggling toddler, she squatted down to be eye to eye with her niece. "Say Pita."

"Xita!"

"No. Pita" She corrected again, this time in a sterner tone of voice.

"Xita."

"Uh whatever," Buffy huffed out as she tore off a small piece of breed for her niece. "Not my problem."

"Buffy what are you doing?" Willow scalded as she entered the kitchen. "Don't give her that. We're eating in 15 minutes. Speaking of which, can't you wait."

"Nope I'm hungry," To prove her point she ripped off a giant chunk of bread with her mouth.

"Nice," Willow said sarcastically, rolling her eyes upwards. "Way to ruin your appetite."

"Not possible," Buffy retorted with a smirk. Taking the rest of her pita, she ran it along Maggie's arm before exiting the room, the sound of Willow's voice chasing her.

"Hey!" Willow hollered as she ran to the kitchen doorway. "Don't use my daughter as a condiment!" She waited in the doorway for a few seconds, expecting to hear a comeback from the blonde. When none was forthcoming she turned around to her daughter and newest addition to the family. "Alright you too, time for your bath."

***

After ten minutes Willow came bounding back down the stairs, a squeaky clean puppy tucked under one arm and a butter-less toddler in a red dress and candy cane stockings tucked under the other. "I see you too have already conspired against me," Willow said playfully to the two wiggling bundles of energy.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, she slid to a holt as she came face to face with her Wife. "Tara! You're up!"

"Mama!"

"Willow, what's going on," Tara asked as she waved a hand in a half arch, showing off the vast mess made in the kitchen. "And why do you have a puppy."

"Ah damn it," Willow said with a pout, kicking her right foot out self-consciously. "This … all of this was supposed to be a surprise. I don't know. I had this crazy notion that we could have this amazing Christmas together. Just my family and it seems that nothing wants to work out."

She stepped further into the room, tears verging on erupting from her eyes. "Buffy is nowhere near qualified to be a babysitter for our child. I'm not even sure if the food in the oven is even cooking. And I'm pretty sure Maggie is the reincarnation of Houdini!"

"Willow," Tara said soothingly, taking a step closer to her stressed out Wife.

"No Tara it's true." Willow continued. "She escaped her crib. Somehow stole a bowl of butter off the counter. And jimmied the metal crate containing your Christmas present. Speaking of which, Merry Christmas," shyly she held out her hand that was holding the puppy. "I had also planned for this to be a lot more romantic."

"Willow," Tara said lovingly, tenderly grasping the puppy with both hands.

"Yeah?" Willow asked gloomily.

"Every little thing that you do is romantic." Tara said with a lopsided smile, cradling the puppy close to her chest as she took the final step to reach her Wife. Wrapping her free hand around Willow's neck, she brought the distraught women's head close to hers, gently pressing her supple lips to those of the redheads.

As soon as their lips touch, all thoughts of her Christmas surprise being ruined vanished from her mind. Opening her mouth slightly, she ran her tongue along her wife's bottom lip, indicating to Tara to deepen the kiss. Before their kiss could ignite any further, a small hand slapped down onto both of their cheeks.

Regretfully, Willow pulled back from Tara's tender touch. "Your daughter's become fond of slapping. You should have seen what she did to the butter."

Removing her hand from around Willow's neck, she ran the tips of her fingers through her daughter's bright red hair, untangling the matted locks. "What exactly did she…." Before she could finish her sentence, Buffy came running into the kitchen, half of her snow coat on and a boot in hand.

"It's snowing!" Buffy cheered joyfully. "Willow. Tara. It's snowing! Quick get your coats."

"Buffy, the foods going to be ready any minute," Tara declared sweetly, trying to ease any stress that was still remaining in Willow.

"Thanks," Willow said meekly, a small smile gracing her lips. "But let's go outside."

"Are you sure?" Tara asked as she readjusted the puppy against her chest. The puppy was wiggling frantically and was trying to get back to the small child.

"Yeah. The food will hold," She said as she leant forward to place a light kiss against her wife's lips. "Who knows if the snow will though."

"Yes! Snow ball fight," Buffy cheered with a fist pump. "The Maggie Monster is on my team."

"Did you just call my child a monster?" Tara asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but … only because … well she uh," Buffy faltered for the right words to say. "I'll be outside."

"She's so easy," Tara snickered. Removing the dog from her chest, "Ready to go outside little dude?" she asked the puppy as she held him in the air.

"Poop-pee!" Maggie cooed happily when the dog was lifted into the air.

"Okay Maggie Mae, let's get your coats and shoes on." Willow said with a smirk. "Then you can play with the poop-pee."

Walking to the foyer, Willow pulled down Maggie's pink winter coat, gently tugging the puffy jacket over her daughter's arms. Zipping the garment all the way up to Maggie chin, she then grabbed a green scarf from off the bench next to the door, wrapping it lightly around her daughter's neck.

"Here are her shoes," Tara said, handing over two blue light up sneakers.

"Thanks babe," Willow said from her kneeling position in front of Maggie. "Okay kiddo. You are all set." Opening the front door she walked Maggie down the front steps to where Buffy was already making a snowman. "Go get Buffy!"

"You too," Tara said with a small laugh as she released the puppy from her grip. Together, they watched as their daughter wobbled from side to side to get to her aunt, closely followed by a puppy very eager to follow her every move.

"Thanks for this amazing Christmas baby," Tara said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Willow's waist.

"It wasn't exactly what I had planned," Willow admitted as she too wrapped her arms around Tara. "But it still is pretty great I guess. I love you baby and I hope you liked your surprise."

"I love you too sweetie," Tara said lovingly. "And I absolutely adore my surprise. But we really need to find him a name before he starts responding to Poop-pee."

"I think that's too late." They looked back out at their little family who was running around wildly on the front lawn. Buffy hiding behind the large oak tree from Maggie, while she screamed "Poop-pee" over and over again, tiny fist full of snow clutched in her hands. The dog in question, running in circles around the little redhead, trying to eat snowflakes as they fall from the sky.

"How about we decide on a name later," Tara said as she removed her arms from around her wife. "Let's go join the fun."

"You just read my mind," Willow admitted, pulling Tara back for a split second to give her a chase kiss before darting off to help her daughter throw snowballs at Buffy.

"Best Christmas ever," Tara said to herself, before following after her wife.


End file.
